


Say What?

by Mostcrazylady



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3626835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mostcrazylady/pseuds/Mostcrazylady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair receives a disturbing e-mail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say What?

“What? I don’t believe this!” 

Jim looked over at Blair where he sat at the kitchen table checking his e-mail. “Is there a problem, Chief?” he asked when he noticed the stunned look on his friend’s face.

“You bet there’s a problem,” Blair muttered in reply. “But I’m not the one having it. The person who sent me this e-mail is the one with a problem.”

“Care to elaborate?” Jim asked as he moved to stand beside Blair.

Blair sighed and leaned back in his chair. “About a year ago, I joined this online writer’s group strictly for something relaxing to do. The members write fiction stories of any length and share them with the other members. There have been some really good stories submitted and you’d never know the authors aren’t professional writers.”

“So you find time to write fiction in between doing your job at Rainier and helping me with my senses.” Jim was pleased to learn of this unknown talent though he shouldn’t have been surprised. After all, Blair did have a flair for explaining away Jim’s use of his senses in the police reports he helped Jim write. 

“I’ve posted a couple. Nothing special.” Blair shrugged dismissively. “Anyway, the group decided to do a writing challenge. The participants are required to write a story with a minimum of x amount of words with so many due on this date and so many due on that date. A final deadline was set for the completed story to be finished and submitted. The non-participants were asked to sign up with an author to encourage him to meet the deadlines and finish the story on time.

“I knew I didn’t have time to write a story of that length, but it wouldn’t take long to read what someone else had written and tell him ‘Keep going, this is really good, can’t wait to find out what happens next.’ So I picked out an author who is an excellent writer, is a great storyteller and I really like his work. I told him I’d be happy to encourage him to get his story finished on time.”

“And that’s who sent you the e-mail?” Jim frowned. “What did he say that upset you?”

Blair gave another sigh and turned the laptop screen so Jim could see it. 

“I read the post you did about that upcoming political event,” Jim read out loud. “How I understood your position (and please correct me if I got it wrong), was that you also agreed with the attitude shown in the flyer. I don't have a problem with your views. I also don't want to discuss them. Before either of us commit to working together, I would like to know if you still stand by those words. If you do, then I don't think I would be comfortable working with you.”

Jim looked at Blair in confusion. “What did you say?”

“It doesn’t matter what I said,” Blair replied. “I can’t for the life of me figure out what my political viewpoint has to do with encouraging someone to finish a fictional story. They have nothing to do with each other. I have never expressed my political views in any story I’ve written and I never will.” 

“Do you know this guy personally?”

“Not really. I’ve only read his stories. I’ve never had any personal contact with him. So why do I have that awful feeling inside that I get when I’ve been dumped with no warning?”

Jim rested his hand on Blair’s shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze to get his attention. “Don’t let him get to you, Blair. He doesn’t know you either. Just the fact that he doesn’t want to discuss your views shows that he’s not interested in how you arrived at them. He doesn’t know who you are and he obviously doesn’t care. He needs to get over himself.”

“You’re right, Jim,” Blair agreed. “Why should I sacrifice my principles just to make him happy? I’ll just add his name to my list of authors whose stories I enjoy but whose personalities don’t impress me.”

“That’s the attitude. Don’t let this guy ruin the enjoyment you get from belonging to this group. He’s not worth it.”

“There’s no point in replying to his e-mail since he doesn’t want to discuss anything.”

“Exactly. Now move over and show me these stories you wrote. I can’t wait to read them.” There was a definite gleam of anticipation in Jim’s eyes as he pulled up a chair and sat down.

Blair grinned and shook his head. He was glad to have a friend like Jim who always knew how to make him feel better.


End file.
